1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of certain organo-substituted benzophenones in lubricant and other compositions, e.g., fuels, wherein the organo-substituted benzophenone exerts a stabilizing and other beneficial effects.
2. Background of the Invention Including Description of Related Art
Various ring-substituted, e.g., alkylated aromatics are known to function as effective lubricants and other functional compositions in a variety of applications, particularly those requiring any combination of the properties of good viscosity indices, low pour points, good thermal and oxidative stabilities and additive solubilities. However, certain current applications are close to surpassing the stability limits of these base stocks. Upon decomposition, such base stocks often form deposits which are highly undesirable. Thus, any ring-substituted aromatic newly developed for lubricant and other applications which not only possess all the desirable properties of alkylated aromatics previously known for these applications, but also has improved resistance to deposition of solids under severe conditions, is very desirable.
The following references may be considered pertinent to the field of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,829, issued May 12, 1987 to Arakawa et al., discloses a lubricating oil blend comprising a monoalkyldiphenylether or dialkyldiphenylether.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,915, issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Forbus et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,274, issued Oct. 19, 1993 to Ho et al., disclose the catalytic alkylation of any of various aromatic compounds (not including benzophenone), with a mono-olefin which is a dimer or oligomer obtained in the oligomerization of a 1-alkene for the production of high viscosity index polyalpha-olefin (HVI-PAO) lubricants.